In the Midst of Tragedy
by agentofkaos
Summary: Jack/Bruce. A broken life. Tragedy has hit, followed swiftly by punishment for something that wasn't his fault. He had a choice to fight back. Could he take it and risk the consequences? Scarred, Jack Napier finds a new life for himself and finds the unexpected. Work in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Napier turned the water off then looked at himself in the mirror. The black eye had faded, but now he had a split lip. He placed both hand against the sink, trying to center his anger. He thought about taking his medication since his doctor suggested that was the best thing for him, but it didn't help with living under these conditions. Not with his drunk father was around. Jack had been diagnosed with depression since his mothers death. At the hands of his father, who had gotten away with it, the bastard. Jack had tried to go to the police, but he either got locked up or beaten by his dad. He learned to shut up and take the beating. The cops probably wouldn't do much good anyway since Jack had nothing to use against his father.

Other than the cuts and bruises. But, his father would only explain that Jack was clumsy, then give Jack even more cuts and bruises once the police had gone. Jack hadn't gone to the police ever since. But, that hadn't stopped the abuse. His father practically blamed him for what happened to his mom. His father had been drunk at the time, but it was still murder. And if Jack hadn't tried to get his father out of the house, his mom wouldn't have intervened and gotten herself killed. Jack had hated his father way before then. After that, his hatred had grown, his anger intensified.

He had tried fighting back tonight. He was probably in for a really bad punishment. But, it was worth it to actually see fear in his fathers eyes when Jack had just let loose and attacked, no thinking, just moving. He had been like an animal.

Now a wounded animal.

Jack pushed away from the sink and left the bathroom, flipping off the light. At seventeen, he couldn't wait to get out of the house and live on his own. Surely he could last one more year under these conditions. As long as his father didn't get the crazy idea to use a weapon dangerous enough to actually maim or kill him. His father was surely capable of pulling off something like that. Jack was just surprised that it hadn't happened yet.

He walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He climbed into bed and tried to get to sleep. He kept hearing noises, which kept him awake. He opened his eyes and didn't move when there was a light knock at the door. He wasn't sure what to do. He lay still, jumping when the door was kicked in and his father, drunk of course, stormed into the room and over to the bed.

"Up," his father demanded, gesturing for Jack to get up. His nose was still bleeding from when Jack had hit him earlier. This was, of course, punishment time. When Jack didn't move, his dad yanked him to his feet. Jack was too tired to fight back. And, besides, his dad seemed alot tougher when he was drunk. And being drunk, Napier would do anything. Jack didn't want to take that risk.

Napier dragged Jack out of his room then out of the crappy apartment they had lived in since mom had been diagnosed with breast cancer. He tried to keep his balance as best he could as Napier pulled him down the stairs. The apartment complex was shady, attracting the filth of the city. As if the city wasn't criminal infested enough, Gotham City had to have an apartment complex that only leased its apartments in the black market. Criminals could get pretty decent deals, which was how the Napiers had ended up here. Napier already had a thick record. He had bribed his way into parole and that bribe had kept the police from touching him.

Outside, Jack was led across the street to a laundromat. It was real late, but the lights were on and Jack could see a few people inside. Big guys, actually. Jack had a very bad feeling in his gut now. As if the beatings from his drunken father wasn't enough, Napier was handing Jack over to bigger muscle. Either Napier wanted him dead or hospitalized. Probably dead since Jack could already get himself hospitalized just by what he did to himself that had nothing to do with his father. When they went inside, more than a few men were there. And they weren't laundromat customers. They were just standing around, smoking. Jack was shoved forward as Napier closed the door and stood there as if guarding the door.

Jack wasn't that good of a fighter even though he knew he could take his father if he really tried. But, there were at least seven guys here. All could pick him up and snap him over their knee like a toothpick. It wasn't a pleasent thought and he regretted ever letting the thought enter his mind. The only thing he needed to think about right now was a way out. There was only one door and his father was standing guard over it. The windows probably had to take a strong beating before they'd break. This was the criminal side of town, after all. Practically everything was bullet proof.

A couple of the men stepped forward and grabbed him, holding him immobile no matter how hard he struggled against them. Another man came forward, grabbing his face, nearly breaking his jaw his grip was so tight. Jack did his best to stare him down and not be intimidated, but these men had to be professionals. And probably professional killers.

With his free hand, the man ripped Jacks shirt open and reality hit Jack like a sledge hammer. His father wasn't planning on getting Jack killed. No. The worst punishment he could inflict was humiliation. Jack opened his mouth to protest then was cut off when a gag was tied around his mouth. Jack struggled as his clothes were ripped off of his body, leaving him in only his boxers. He was forced to his knees. He was grabbed by his hair and forced to look up at the man standing over him.

"This will be over before you know it," the man said, looking down at Jack. Jack had to ignore the large bulge in front of his face. "You might even grow to like it."

Like hell, he would, but Jack could only kneel there immobile. His hands were tied behind his back as the man grabbed his head and pushed his face against his groin. Jack groaned, struggling to get away from it, anger filling him more than he had ever felt before. He was being pushed to the edge. It was made worse by the fact that he couldn't fight back. He wanted to kill his father for putting him through this.

Jack tried to look away as the man opened his pants, pulling out his manhood. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as the hard member was slapped against his face. The men laughed, clearly enjoying this. Other than cooperating and making it easy, there was no way out of this. And that 'easy' would be the hardest thing he would ever be put through. Nothing in the world would make him forget this day.

I HATE my father...

The gag was removed though the man kept a tight hold on the back of Jacks head. Jack looked up at the man. "Suck it," the man demanded, already forcing his cock into Jacks mouth. Jack struggled, gagging as the mans length was shoved all the way to the back of Jacks throat. The man started thrusting in and out of Jacks mouth, making noises that Jack wanted to forget. The man pulled out and stepped back. Jack leaned forward and coughed, nearly vomiting there on the floor. He fell to the side when he was slapped across the face. With his hands bound behind him, he couldn't get to his feet.

He couldn't help but notice all the men had their pants open. They were stroking themselves, their eyes hungrily on Jack. "Get him up!" one said. Jack was pulled back up to his knees as another man stepped forward and forced Jack to suck his dick. The cock wasn't in long enough for Jack to bite down and harm the man like he desperately wanted to do. His arms were freed as his boxers were yanked off of him, leaving him there on the floor completely naked. He tried to make a dash for the door where his father was still standing and watching but he was grabbed and forced back down to the floor.

"Bitch, suck," the man that had grabbed him grabbed Jacks head. Jack looked up at the man then willingly took the mans cock into his mouth. He reached up and grabbed the member as he moved his mouth along the shaft, getting the desired noises from the man. He was going to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Fuck!" the man cried out, pushing Jack away and stepping back. Completion was obviously not on their minds yet. Jack was pulled to his feet and shoved against a washing machine, his face pushed down against his as his wrists were bound, tying him to the machine. His legs were pushed apart. He squeezed his eyes shut, forehead pressed against the washing machine as he felt a finger then two enter him, widening his tight asshole. It was a very unpleasant feeling, but he refused to make a noise and give these men the satisfaction of breaking him.

His body tensed up, his muscles tightening around the mans fingers, which only made it more enjoyable for them. Fingers were removed, replaced by other fingers from the other men. Each one got their share of fingering him, making him squirm. Tongues even explored his hole.

"I think he's had enough of that," one of the men said. "Just fuck 'im and get it over with." Jack opened his eyes when he heard those words and turned his head enough to see his father standing there watching. He didn't look as if he was enjoying this or not. The expression on his face was that he was practically saying Jack deserved this. Jack didn't look away from his dad as one of the men roughly entered him, widening him further with the large penis.

Cries of pain were involuntary during the next few minutes as each man stepped forward. Pain was all he felt, not caring that there was more than one dick that violated him. The men were standing in line, waiting. None of the men touched him, but he was hard. he didn't notice when his father left the laundromat.

A moment later, the door was shoved open and shouts were heard. Jack looked up, seeing flashing lights outside. The police. The men were gathered up and taken away. Jack passed out, not seeing anymore than that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed...

Jack had been working at Wayne Manor the last couple of weeks. He had been hired with the new staff. He had ended up here because he didn't have anywhere else to go and he was desperate for money. Being on his own hadn't turned out to be all that he had thought it would be. He took his orders from Alfred Pennyworth, who practically ran everything. Bruce Wayne, the young millionaire preparing his way to Princeton, was never around. Jack hadn't seen him once. And didn't think he ever would. There was going to be a going away party for Wayne tonight. Something that Jack wasn't looking forward to serving, but he had to have the money.

Jack didn't think Wayne had any friends other than Rachel Dawes, who had visited from time to time. Those visits were becoming less and less frequent, Jack had heard. Wayne was turning himself into a loner. And it had all started with his parents deaths when he was only eight years old. No wonder he didn't have any friends. Compared to his life, Jack would give anything to have Waynes. At least he didn't have to worry about an abusive father.

Jack was elected to be greeter at the door that night, opening the door and taking hats and coats. Not a very fun job, but good money. Also, he had proved again and again that he wasn't good at anything else. He had often seen Alfreds angry scowl which always made him think that the next words he heard were: Get out. But he was never fired.

The guests finally arrived and Jack was kept busy. He relaxed once everyone arrived. He noticed no one Waynes age had come. Not even Ms. Dawes. Wayne Enterprises all the way. Made the party dull and depressing since the only thing Jack could listen in on was crap about business. He wasn't a business guy and whatever these people had to say meant absolutely nothing to Jack.

Jack glanced toward the stairs wondering what the hotshot was doing. He took off the jacket that marked him as the door greeter and headed up the stairs unnoticed. Jack, being the only one at the party Waynes age, figured that maybe they both could liven up the party a bit. If Mr. Brooding came out of his room. Living secluded wasn't good for anyone even if Jack himself had gotten away with it.

Jack came to a quick halt when Alfred was coming down the stairs. "Lost, Mr. Napier?" Alfred asked in that annoying accent that made Jack want to beat something up. He kept his temper in check though since an outburst was the surest thing to get him fired. Alfred was standing there as if forbidding Jack to go any further. He wasn't allowed to after all.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me to use the bathroom downstairs," Jack said, thinking up an excuse real quick though he doubted it would actually work. Alfred was a bit too good at what he did. "I'm not part of the rich folk."

Alfred didn't believe him. He escorted Jack back down the stairs. "Don't get into any mischief," he said then walked off.

Jack looked around then turned and headed back up the stairs. His failure to listen was what got him into this mess, but he didn't care. At the top, he was surprised to see Wayne standing there, watching the party down below. "You're not supposed to be up here," Wayne said without looking at Jack. It was as if he had a sixth sense. He was standing in the shadows so no one downstairs would see him. "Alfred didn't make that clear when he took you back down?"

"Who listens to a butler?"

Wayne looked at him.

Jack chose a different question. "Why aren't you down there?" he asked. Hopefully that was the type of question that wouldn't offend the other.

"it's not for me."

"Sure."

Wayne looked back down. "If it was, she'd be here."

"Rachel." Jack walked over to him. "You can have fun without her."

"She's my best friend."

"Clearly you've grown apart," Jack said though it really wasn't his place to say something like that. He was probably going to be in really big trouble soon even if Alfred didn't find out he had been up here. "Take the rod outta your ass and live a little. Do the unexpected and have fun."

Wayne turned and leaned back against the railing. "I didn't even want-"

"Unless she was here."

Wayne fell silent. Jack was tired of hearing about Rachel, but the look on Waynes face made him regret saying what he had. He had already offended him by the butler bit and he was just digging himself into a deeper pit. Wayne needed to get his mind off of her. He needed to be distracted or else this party would continue to be a huge bore and Jack would be stuck handing out hats and coats as the guests left, talking about how wonderful the party had been. If Wayne was distracted, maybe then he'd be fun.

Bruce crossed his arms then just stared at Jack when Jack stepped in front of him. Jack started to loosen Bruces pants. Bruce grabbed his hands, stopping him. Jack didn't move his hands or push Bruces away. Bruce wasn't pushing him away either.

Jack looked down then back at Bruce. "I can help you," he said. "Whenever you need it." He was just trying to make Bruce relax. It wasn't as if he was hitting on him. Though, if he had to talk more it might come down to that.

"I don't need-"

"Relax and we'll find that out," Jack cut him off. Under different circumstances, Jack had been in this same situation before so he wasn't an amateur. He was usually forced to his knees, but that didn't mean he didn't have talent in this department. He could still remember the look on his fathers face as he had stood by and watched Jack suffer through the worst Hell imaginable.

His dad was in jail now.

He knew he didn't feel any sort of attraction to Bruce, but Bruce had taken him in and Jack was grateful. Even if Bruce hadn't participated much in providing Jack a home. They had only talked a few times during the last couple of weeks. Each time had been less than a minute and not worth mentioning.

"You should go downstairs," Bruce said, no longer holding Jacks hands. He didn't make the suggestion an order.

But Jack obeyed.

Jack got down on his knees in front of Bruce, opening his pants the rest of the way. Bruces hands were on the railing but his eyes were on Jack. Jack reached in and pulled out Bruces soft member, stroking him. Despite the fact that they barely knew each other, Bruce wasn't fussing. Jack looked up at him then took Bruce into his mouth.

Bruce shifted slightly, but not out of discomfort. He became hard in Jack mouth. Gripping the base of Bruces shaft, Jack started moving up and down Bruces length. bruce was really hard at this point and grabbed the back of Jacks head, burying his fingers in Jacks dirty blonde hair. Jack grazed his teeth along Bruces cock, flicking his tongue across the head.

Bruce slowly started to thrust into Jacks mouth. The movement was gently, unlike the men at the laundromat. This was actually enjoyable. And he was doing his damnedest to make it enjoyable for Bruce also. So, when Bruce grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him closer, making Jack take his entire length, jack let him. He didn't move as Bruce came down the back of his throat, breathing heavily. The older boy hadn't made a sound during the entire thing.

Jack grabbed his groin, mentally telling his cock to settle down, but he was still hard. Bruce let go of him and Jack pulled away and stood up, his hand away from his crotch. Bruce didn't say anything as he zipped up his pants, his penis back inside. Jack just stood there as Bruce walked past him and left. Jack didn't feel hurt. He smirked to himself then hurried downstairs, not wanting to be caught by Alfred. He ducked into the bathroom downstairs to fix his aching cock. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stood in his room the next morning, putting on his shoes after he finished getting dressed. Alfred was downstairs with the staff, cleaning up the remains of the party last night. There wasn't much to do since a party like that was defined and elegant. Not the sort of party a normal teenage boy would be seen at.

Which was why Jack Napier had gone against the rules and come upstairs last night. Bruce was still trying to decide what those few minutes meant to him. He still wasn't even sure why he had gone through with it. Maybe it was just the fact that he needed something-anything-to get his mind off of Rachel. Jack had been there at the right time. With the right method, Bruce wasn't sure but it had gotten the desired effect.

And, dammit, he had liked it.

All night Bruce had tried to picture Rachel in that position instead of Jack, but she just hadn't fit there. Jacks eyes had always entered his mind and Rachels image had floated away. He didn't want to think that his strained relationship with Rachel was due to the fact that he wasn't sure of his own sexuality. Jack had opened up a new path for him that he didn't even want to consider going down.

But it was still there.

Bruce turned and left his room, heading downstairs to see if he could help out. He was used to Alfred doing everything and Alfred was always willing to do it. He had been looking out for Bruce ever since his parents deaths. And that wasn't likely to change the longer he knew Alfred. Unless Bruce got his chance to leave and never come back. Princeton was that chance. He would do his best to grab it and keep it. Gotham only held pain for him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if leaving would actually be a cure.

All thought left Bruces mind as he got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. Jack stood right there about a dozen steps away from him. If Jack had been busy with something, he sure wasn't now. But, it didn't take him long to get busy again. He looked away from Bruce and walked off. A second later, Alfred walked up. Bruce hadn't moved from where he had been standing.

"Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "I was just on my way to prepare your breakfast."

Bruce looked away from where Jack had been standing and over at Alfred. "I'm not all that hungry, Alfred," he said. "I think I'm just gonna go for a walk around the grounds."

"Very well, sir," Alfred said. "If you happen to change your mind, breakfast will be in the kitchen." He nodded to Bruce then walked off.

Bruce watched him go then headed for the door. He opened it and stepped outside, the fresh air a welcome. He stepped down the front steps then started walking a path around the mansion. It would give him enough time to either think or empty his mind completely. He'd prefer to empty it, but there was just too much on his mind right now. Next to the fact that he was only weeks away from heading to Princeton, Jack entered his mind.

Then was right there when Bruce made it around back. Jack had been hiding in the shadows until Bruce had come around. Bruce came to a halt, knowing they wouldn't be overheard or spotted by anyone here. Everyone was busy anyway, so it didn't really matter.

"For what its worth," Jack said. "I'm not expecting last night to go any further than it already went." He seemed intent on not making this awkward for Bruce. Though, that was kind of impossible since they hardly knew each other and last night had happened.

"Unless I need your help again," Bruce said, remembering what Jack had told him last night. Those words seemed to remind Jack, also.

"Well, I did say I'm not expecting it to go any further," Jack said. "But if you need help..." He trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid.

"I won't."

Jack nodded, not fazed a bit by Bruces rejection. "You're leaving soon anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter," he said. "You'll end up getting a good job somewhere and probably fuck your secretary..." He studied Bruce for a moment. "Or not."

"Your high opinion of me makes me feel so much better," Bruce said sarcastically. There might have been anger in his tone, but not enough for it to actually have an affect.

"Sorry," Jack said. "But you've given me that opinion just by the way you've been since I've gotten here. You hide up in your room all day, you don't talk to anyone, and you let your butler handle everything. No wonder Rachel hasn't come by anymore. You're practically pushing her away."

Those words hit Bruce hard. Coming from someone that didn't even know him that well made the truth of it that much more obvious. He felt bad for everything he had done, but knew there was no way to make up for it before he left. But, he could always try and call Rachel before then. Though, he wasn't confident enough to know that she would actually answer.

"Maybe that came out a little to harsh."

Bruce looked at Jack. "It's all right," he said. "I think I needed to hear that from someone." He'd probably get a lecture from Alfred one day if he didn't change. Though something like change was hard for someone like him.

Jack looked around then back at Bruce. "I think you need to get outta here," he said. "Today, you're gonna have a little fun." Bruce got the feeling that Jacks idea of 'fun' was different than anyone elses idea of fun. And that was a bit intriguing.

"Let's do it." 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't hard for Jack and Bruce to sneak out of Wayne Manor grounds. Jack knew it was going to be easy, but he just hadn't expected Bruce to tag along. Maybe there was some actual normalcy in the guy. Jack was happy to have a free day. Alfred could get pretty harsh, even though he let up some around Jack. Jack didn't want to appear helpless, but his temper usually got the better of him.

"What's our first stop?" Jack asked, wishing they had grabbed a car. It might take them a while to get to Gotham on foot. But, they didn't have to spend their time in the city. Getting out of the house was good for Bruce, no matter where they were going.

"Your idea, you figure it out," Bruce said, kicking at some loose rocks on the road. He stuck his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Jack couldn't help but study every movement Bruce made. It was as if he could figure out everything going on in Bruce's mind just by that.

Jack stopped when a car was driving by. Bruce stopped and looked back at him as Jack stuck out his thumb. The car pulled over. "Hijacking?" Bruce asked. Jack ignored him as he got into the car. Bruce reluctantly joined him.

"Heading to Gotham?" the driver asked. Jack nodded and a moment later, they were off.

The driver dropped them off at a bus stop and left. Jack looked around then over at Bruce. "I would suggest something fun right now, but I haven't had that much experience with stuff that isn't law abiding," he said.

"And that's why you're working for me," Bruce said then turned and walked off. Jack grinned then followed after him.

During their walk, they talked. Jack found out alot about Bruce that Bruce usually wouldn't tell anyone. Jack also told Bruce about himself, but left out a few details that didn't need to be known. They had been walking and talking for hours before they knew it. It hadn't been the type of fun Jack had been expecting to get into, but he found himself getting comfortable around Bruce and needing to talk. They grabbed some lunch to go at a cafe then settled down in a quiet, remote part of Gotham to eat.

"Do you think Alfred's called someone?" Bruce asked as they ate.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "If he hasn't figured it out by now, he knows you're with me at least," he said. "And either I've kidnapped you, or you're trying to straighten me out." He smiled then took a bite of his burrito.

Bruce looked down, knocking crumbs off his lap. "Well, it IS my turn to help you out," he said, without looking at Jack. He took a bite of his food.

Jack looked at Bruce, the smile fading from his face. He didn't know whether or not to take those words the way he was taking them right now. He quickly looked away from Bruce and went back to eating. He wasn't going to bring up last night. He was developing a healthy friendship right now and he didn't want to ruin it by bringing up something that was a spur of the moment type of thing.

"You got quiet," Bruce said. Jack looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said with a nod. "I can't eat without talking? You can enjoy food more when you're not talking."

Bruce lowered his sandwhich. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Jack."

"Why does everything need an explanation?" Jack asked. He didn't feel like eating anymore. He wrapped up his burrito and set it down beside him. "I'm serious. Nothings wrong."

Bruce looked away from him and seemed to study something in front of him. Jack leaned back and looked away from him. He didn't want Bruce to be upset with him over something so little and wished he had said something different so Bruce wouldn't think there actually was something wrong.

Bruce finished his sandwhich and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked at Jack. "Maybe we should head back to the Manor," he said, breaking the silence. "Alfred might be worried."

"I'm not worried about Alfred," Jack said. He got to his feet anyway. He didn't really want to head back to the Manor. Mostly because he didn't belong there and everyone knew it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to stay long. Honestly, being locked up somewhere had a nicer ring to it then being ordered around by a man that didn't want them there in the first place. "If you've got money, we can get a taxi."

Bruce looked at him. "yes, I have the money," he said, reminding Jack just with that that he was a millionaire. "But, we don't have to go right yet."

"What do you mean?"

Bruce turned and started down an alley nearby. Jack looked around then sighed and followed after him. They came out of the alley and walked down a few blocks. Jack stopped when Bruce walked up to a sleazy looking hotel. Bruce stopped and looked at him. "They have a phone," Bruce explained then went inside. Jack relaxed then followed him in.

He still wasn't expecting anything, but right now he was wanting something. He looked around as Bruce used the phone at the front desk. Jack didn't see anyone around. He looked up when he heard thumping. Like a bed hitting the wall. Definitely not the sort of hotel a boy like Bruce Wayne would be seen in. Jack shook his head then looked toward Bruce.

Bruce hung the phone up then looked over at Jack. "Alfreds coming to pick us up in an hour," he said. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So we're gonna wait here?" Jack asked, sitting down on another chair. He couldn't help but notice the creak that implied the chair might break at any moment. He looked around. "I feel like I'm gonna get mugged at any minute."

"This coming from the guy whose idea of fun isn't law abiding?" Bruce asked with a faint smile. "You can always get a room and lock yourself in for an hour." The smile faded when Jack just looked at him. "I-"

"I know what you meant," Jack said then got up and walked around, looking at the paintings on the wall. They were boring, but he didn't have anything else to do.

"Last night-"

"You really wanna talk about that now?" Jack asked, turning to him. He watched as Bruce stood and walked back over to the front desk. He rang the bell and a moment later, an old man stepped out. Bruce got a room then headed up the stairs. Jack looked at the old man, who was watching him. Jack turned and hurried up the stairs after Bruce.

They walked into the room and Bruce closed the door behind them. He set the room key on top of the TV then turned to Jack. "If we don't talk about it at all, we're never going to have it resolved," he said. "And, frankly, I can't go another minute-"

"It didn't mean anything," Jack asked. "It was just a one time thing. I told you I didn't expect it to go any further."

"But it has, whether we want it to or not."

Jack just stood there silent for a moment. "It won't be long before I'm out of Gotham," Bruce said. "Last night, sure it was a one time thing. Today...Today I've gotten to know you."

Jack shook his head. "Believe me, you don't know me," he said.

"Then let me."

Jack looked away from Bruce for a moment, wondering if he should open up about what was really going on in his head. He decided not to. Bruce didn't need to know the gruesome details. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed. He walked over to Bruce, who was just watching him. Jack unbuttoned Bruces jacket and pulled it off.

"Alfreds coming to pick us up-"

"You shouldn't have gotten a room," Jack said, just letting Bruce's jacket drop to the floor. He may not let Bruce know his deepest darkest secrets, but he could let Bruce know something else about him. He kissed Bruce, not moving his hands until he felt Bruce kiss him back. Jack grabbed him, stepping closer. Bruce wasn't doing anything with his hands.

Jack pulled away when Bruce seemed hesitant about what was happening. It was understandable since up until that party, Jack hadn't showed an interest in Bruce at all. "You wanna slow down?" Jack asked. "It hasn't been that long-"

Bruce's hand was suddenly pressed against his crotch. Jack opened his mouth to say something then found himself being pushed back toward the bed. They remained standing as Bruce kissed him again. Jack was seeing an entirely new side of Bruce. A side of him that he never let anyone see. Rough and tough. Just the way Jack liked it.

Jack reached up and started unbuttoning Bruce's shirt. Bruce moved his hand and helped Jack out, ridding him of the shirt. Bruce still seemed a bit hesitant, but Jack was going to show him how well teenage hormones took over at some moments. Jack broke the kiss and pulled off Bruce's undershirt. Bruce was wearing a little too much clothing for Jacks tastes. Jack sat down on the bed and started on Bruce's belt. He planted kisses on Bruces stomach as he got his pants open.

He looked up at Bruce, who was just looking back at him. Jack took off his shirt and shoes then stood up and pushed his pants off of him. Bruce didn't say anything, but his expression said he didn't know how to take in how quick all of this was moving. They had technically only known each other for a day.

Jack stood in front of Bruce in only his boxers. "Jack," Bruce whispered as Jack's hand moved into Bruces pants. Bruce said nothing more as Jack grasped his cock, stroking it slowly. Bruce closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. Jack enjoyed the reaction even if it wasn't much. He was already hard. Their lips became one again as Bruce became hard in Jacks hand. Jack pressed his body against Bruce's wishing the older boy was laying on top of him right now.

"You owe me, remember?" Jack whispered in Bruces ear then pulled back. He pulled his hand out of Bruce's pants then sat down on the bed again. He lifted his hips and pushed his boxers off, noticing Bruce freeze at the sight of his nakedness. That just made Jack's heart pound harder. He really wanted Bruce right now, but wouldn't feel right if he forced him to do it. Jack sat back slightly and took Bruce's hand. Bruce had to lean forward slightly as Jack placed Bruce's hand on his cock. He folded his fingers around it then met Bruce's eyes.

"Should we be doing this?" Bruce asked. He wasn't even trying to move his hand. "Alfred-"

"We've got time," Jack said. "But we don't have to." If he had been given the chance to stop, he would have taken it. He wouldn't have nightmares turning into fantasies about a certain boy.

Jack laid back on the bed as Bruce removed his hand and walked off. Jack tried not to be hurt by it, but the feeling just came. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths then opened them when a body was pressed against his own and Bruce was kissing him roughly. Bruce was naked and their cocks rubbed against each other. Jack found himself moaning into the kiss as his hand went down to grab Bruce. Bruce thrusted into his hand. Jack rolled them over after a moment so he was on top.

Jack sat up, breaking the kiss. He positioned himself then grabbed Bruce's cock. Bruce understood what he was doing. His fingernails dug into Jacks thighs. Jack wished he had prepared himself a bit before this, but couldn't stop himself. He pushed Bruces cock inside himself inch by inch, cringing with every movement. Bruce's hands traveled slowly up until he was grabbing Jacks ass and spreading his cheeks apart to help. Jack placed his hands on the bed on either side of Bruce then started moving.

After a moment, Bruce started thrusting up inside Jack. Jack groaned, feeling pain and pleasure all at once. He hung his head and concentrated on his movements. He was caught off guard for a moment when Bruce rolled them back over, pushing himself further inside Jack. Jack started stroking himself as Bruce lifted his legs and started thrusting in and out of him. Thrusts became harder and faster as pleasure took over. Jack gave a groan as he came and Bruce followed right after.

Bruce pulled out and they just laid there together for a few minutes. Until they decided to get up and clean themselves up and get dressed. When they headed back downstairs, Alfred drove up to pick them up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred took them back to the manor. Jack couldn't help but notice the fact that Bruce refused to look at him. He knew what happened at the hotel was alot to take in. Especially with the fact that they had practically rushed into all of this. But, damn, it felt good. Bruce was new at this, but he did things so well. Jack wouldn't complain if he got one more night with Bruce. Or more than one. He was definitely not going to walk away from this. Not unless Bruce told him to. Even then, now that this had happened, he didn't think he could.

Bruce, on the other hand, was just trying to sort out his feelings. He could feel Jack's eyes on him the entire trip back to the Mansion. He didn't say anything and neither did Bruce. Jack may have started things, but Bruce took the offer at the hotel instead of just walking away like he was supposed to have done. Things were just different around Jack. And as Bruce thought things over, he liked being around Jack. Just talking was enough, but now they shared a deeper connection. An intimate connection. The feelings he was going through right now was the type of feelings he thought he would one day share with Rachel. Wasn't that always the plan? He and Rachel were one.

Then Jack appeared in his life.

At the Manor, Jack got out of the car and watched as Bruce just went right on in. Alfred followed after him. Jack didn't follow. Alfred was probably going to talk to Bruce about running off all day and Jack really didn't want to be caught in the middle of that even if it was his fault. He knew he should take the responsibility, but he was just scared. Not scared of Alfred. Hell would freeze over the day that would ever happen. No. His fear ran deeper. Bruce pushing him away after all this was what scared him.

His mind never drifted back to that night, but as he walked inside the Mansion, Jack thought about the hell his father had put him through that night in the Laundromat. His father was in jail where he belonged now, but he hadn't got caught because of what he did to Jack. He had hated his father his whole life, but hatred and anger ran deeper in their relationship after that night. He desperately wanted to confess all to Bruce. To let go of the past and move on, fixing his damaged soul.

But, that would push away the hatred he felt for his father. And he didn't want that to happen. His father didn't deserve jail. He deserved pain and death. Worse pain than the pain his father had put him through.

Jack closed the door behind him as he walked into the Mansion. He heard Alfred's voice coming from the room off to his right. He pressed his back against the door, unable to move anywhere else. He couldn't see Bruce or Alfred from where he was standing and couldn't listen in on the conversation. He just had to hope running away for an entire day wasn't that big of a deal. Bruce was closer to being an adult than Jack was, so Bruce was entitled to make his own decisions, wasn't he?

After being herded inside by Alfred, Bruce just wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. He was close to actually regretting the entire day. But, that wouldn't be fair to Jack, would it? Bruce was confused and he didn't want to be. He didn't need to be talking to Alfred. He needed to be talking to Jack. He enjoyed talking with Jack, even if there was a darker side about the other boy that remained a mystery. Bruce was determined to figure him out. Preferably, before he went off to Princeton.

"Do you have anything to say, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked after he rattled off a lecture about Bruce running off for the day without telling anyone where he was going. It was an irresponsible thing to do for a young man like him. Bruce needed to be responsible if he wanted to live up to his parents reputation.

"I won't do it again, Alfred," Bruce said, mostly just to satisfy Alfred. Wayne was a big name to live up to here in Gotham. It was partly the reason why he wanted to leave.

Alfred nodded, thankfully believing Bruce. "Supper's on the table, if you want anything," he said. "Bed's turned down. If you need anything-"

"I'll be fine."

Alfred nodded once more then turned and walked off, leaving Bruce standing there alone.

Bruce took a slow, deep breath, relieved that that was finally over. He turned his head when Jack slowly walked into the room. Jack had a slight guilty look on his face as if Alfred had yelled at Bruce because of what he did. At that moment, Bruce wanted to take Jack into his arms so badly and assure him that everything was fine. But, that couldn't happen. If someone knew what was going on between him and Jack...

"Was it bad?" Jack asked, stepping around the couch as he walked over to stand beside Bruce. He kept the guilty look in his eyes even though he was doing his best to hide it.

Bruce shook his head slightly. "I promised I wouldn't do it again," he said. "I'm gonna head to bed." He didn't feel like eating. He walked past Jack then headed upstairs.

Jack watched as Bruce headed upstairs. He was a bit relieved that things were fine, but Bruce still seemed like he would push Jack away the second the moment arose. It was an unnerving thought. Jack pushed it away quickly.

He looked around once then headed up the stairs after Bruce. This probably wasn't something he should be doing so soon, but he couldn't help it. Bruce had been so willing in the hotel room as Jack gave himself over. He crept over to Bruce's room. The door was open a crack. The light wasn't on.

Jack pushed the door open and slipped inside, silently closing the door behind him. The light in the bathroom was on. Jack slowly made his way in that direction, seeing Bruce standing in front of the sink, his shirt off. He was staring into the mirror. Jack stopped in the doorway. Bruce noticed his reflection in the mirror and looked over at him.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing with you," Bruce said a bit quietly. He pushed away from the sink, looking back at his reflection. "I thought it would finally make sense when I..." He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the thought. Jack knew what he was talking about.

Jack was afraid he'd cross a line, but he took one step into the bathroom. "Should I apologize for last night?" he asked. "It didn't have to be necessary-"

"That was the best thing that happened at the party."

Bruce's words took Jack a bit by surprise since it hadn't seemed that way when it was happening. Even if Bruce had allowed it to happen. At least Jack didn't have to worry about regretting it and wanting to take it back. Bruce had enjoyed it just as much as Jack had. Bruce was the kind of domination Jack would give in to.

Jack walked over to Bruce. "I didn't do it to cause this, just to let you know," he said. "I don't want to stand in the way if you'd rather have Rachel." He paused for a moment. "I don't even know the reason why I-"

"Shutup," Bruce said, pulling Jack over to him. Jack was pressed back against the sink with Bruce standing in front of him. "I like you. Not going to lie about denying it. And, after what happened at the hotel...Those feelings..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. "I should push you away, but I want it to badly." He looked at Jack. "I want you."

Jack gave in as Bruce kissed him. It had a bit more feeling behind it. Jack ran his hands slowly up Bruce's bare chest, ending in taking Bruce's face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back, looking into Bruce's eyes. "Touch me, Bruce," he whispered, desire burning within him.

Bruce held his gaze for a moment then Jack lowered his hands as Bruce looked down and opened Jacks pants. Jack closed his eyes as Bruce touched him, slowly and gently stroking him. Jack let out a soft moan, thrusting into Bruce's hand.

They both jumped at the knock. Bruce walked out of the bathroom. Jack heard him talking to Alfred out in the bedroom. The two said good night then the door closed and Bruce walked back into the bathroom. Jack's erection was hanging out right there. Bruce just stood there staring at him. Jack couldn't help but notice the burning desire in Bruce's eyes also.

"We've got all night," Jack said as Bruce stepped toward him. "I'll be out and in my own bed before anyone wakes up. No one will suspect and-"

"You just want me to tell you to shutup again," Bruce said then kissed Jack, harder this time. He pressed his body against Jacks and Jack could feel how hard Bruce was.

Jack pushed away from the sink in an attempt to get Bruce out of the bathroom, but he only ended up pushing Bruce up against the wall by the door. Their lips parted only long enough to pull Jacks shirt up over his head. Bruce tossed the shirt to the floor then dragged Jack out of the room, kissing him again. They nearly stumbled over each others feet as they made their way to the bed. Bruce tripped backwards and fell, pulling Jack along with him.

Bruce moved his hand down, stroking Jacks penis once before pushing Jacks jeans off of him. Jack climbed off of him, taking off his shoes and kicking off his jeans. Bruce sat up, propped on his elbows as Jack leaned forward and started undoing Bruce's pants. Bruce lifted his hips, pushing his pants off as Jack tugged them down. Bruce laid back as Jack took Bruce into his mouth. It was the same feeling he got last night when Jack had done this. Bruce was a little more vocal this time, but not too loudly. Jack wasn't worried. He was confident no one would hear them.

Jack ran his fingers along Bruce's length then down along his balls and further still, stopping at Bruce's tight entrance. He fingered Bruce's hole lightly but didn't push in. Bruce wasn't ready for that and Jack didn't think he could take it if he hurt Bruce.

"Aw, you're gonna make me cum already," Bruce murmured, eyes closed in ecstasy. Jack got back on the bed, straddling Bruce. Jack kissed him, their tongues brushing against each other.

Jack grabbed onto the bedsheets as Bruce took ahold of himself and pushed inside Jack. Jack rose up, reaching back and moving against Bruce to take him in all the way. They moved as one. Jack moaned, wanting Bruce to know how much he was enjoying this. Bruce's thrusts came harder than they did back at the hotel. Jack was still a bit sore, but it was a very good kind of feeling. Pain and pleasure in one got him off.

They rolled over and Jack wrapped his legs around Bruces waist. Bruce kissed him as he thrusted in and out of Jack. Jack clung to him tightly, wanting this moment to last for a lifetime. He groaned as Bruce thrusted deeper and Jack came between them.

"Jack," Bruce moaned, clearly forcing himself to stay quiet as he came inside Jack.

Jack relaxed as Bruce collapsed on top of him. They were both breathing heavily. After a moment, Bruce pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Jack smiled and looked at Bruce, who smiled back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke up the next morning and saw that he was still in Bruce's bedroom. He looked around and saw that Bruce wasn't there. He sat up quickly, hoping nothing had gone wrong. As in, Alfred walking into the bedroom to wake Bruce up for breakfast. But, since Jack had been allowed to sleep, clearly that hadn't happened. He relaxed a bit then noticed a clean set of his own clothes resting on the end of the bed.

"Thoughtful Bruce," Jack muttered, throwing the covers off as he got up. He put the clothes on, slipping on his sneakers as he walked out of the bedroom. He looked around, but no one was there to notice him. He hurried down the stairs. He was probably going to get fussed at by Alfred for sleeping in.

He bumped into Alfred at the bottom of the stairs. He backed up quickly. Alfred looked at him. "Nice of you to finally wake up," he said. "I've got a list of chores for you to do in the kitchen." He walked past Jack and continued on his way.

Jack watched him go then headed into the kitchen. He needed to treat this like any other day. Or else someone would catch on and he didn't need that happening. He stepped into the kitchen, pausing when he saw Bruce sitting on the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand. He held the cup out to Jack when their eyes met.

"Morning," Bruce said. "Alfred made coffee. I got some for you before the rest of it went to waste."

"Thanks," Jack said, walking over. "But, I'm not a coffee drinker." He despised the stuff. There was always something better to drink that didn't come from grounded up beans.

"Good," Bruce said, tipping the cup slightly to show that it was empty. "It was getting cold and I couldn't help it." He set the cup down then hopped off the counter. "Alfred tell you about your list of chores?"

Jack nodded his head, glancing around once to find the note. Alfred always left one. It was as if Alfred couldn't stand talking to him for so long. If so, why was he always receiving so many lectures from the old guy? He looked back at Bruce when he didn't see anything. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"I talked to Alfred," Bruce said. "We've got the day to ourselves. I convinced him that I could set a good example for you. We're taking the car to Gotham." He smiled. "Up for it?"

"Sure," Jack said with a shrug. He had gotten tired of spending every single day cooped up in the big house anyway. Two days of freedom was a blessing. He didn't ever get the chance to get out that much. "We leaving right now?"

"Alfred went to get the car," Bruce said. "Don't worry." He stepped toward Jack and kissed him. In the way that made Jack want to run right upstairs right now back to Bruce's fabulous bed. The moment ended when Bruce pulled away. "He's not coming."

"Good," Jack said, relieved. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I've got something in mind."

They ended up in an alley a few hours later. Jacks pants were down and he was nearly pressed all the way against the wall as Bruce fucked him from behind.

Their little outing had started out normal, but it was like Bruce had found himself a new toy and wanted to know all the things he could do with it in the least amount of time. But, of course their time WAS limited so Jack would gladly take it whenever Bruce's urges won over. It felt good to have Bruce pounding into him as the older boy breathed against his neck.

Jack closed his eyes, palms placed flatly against the wall in front of him. His muscles clenched around Bruce as Bruce thrusted harder. Bruce was moaning and groaning just as much as he was. A powerful climax wasn't too far off. Jack could feel it building up.

("This will be over before you know it. You might even grow to like it.")

The words hit his subconcious like a sledgehammer, taking him back to that moment. Jack strained to open his eyes, but all he could see was the look on his father's face in his mind's eye as Jack received the punishment that was continually scarring him for life.

Jack could feel the men thrusting inside him, filling him and stretching him. His fingers curled against the wall. He wanted nothing more than to fight back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer bound.

Bruce was taken by surprise as Jack moved. Bruce pulled out, lifting his arms to ward off any attack. Jack pulled his pants up, collapsing back against the wall and sliding down it to the cold hard ground. Seeing Bruce made the memory fade quickly away and reality hit him. He put his arms around his knees, resting his head against his arm. Tears sprang to his eyes but he refused to break down right there in front of Bruce.

"Jack," Bruce said quietly, kneeling down beside him. He didn't reach for Jack, afraid he might do something to hurt him. He didn't know what happened. Only Jack could tell him, but it didn't look like Jack was in the mood for talking. So, Bruce just sat there, wanting to take the other boy in his arms. He could hear the sobs Jack was trying to suppress.

"Jack," Bruce said again. "What's wrong?" Should he just forget what he was feeling and take Jack into his arms? He had never seen Jack like this. This had only been going on for a couple of days, but Bruce felt as if he knew Jack more than anyone else. Jack had opened up yesterday, but something had been left out.

Jack didn't move or say anything for a few minutes. When he lifted his head, there were tears on his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve. "This doesn't leave this alley," he said, looking forward and not meeting Bruce's gaze. "No reason to bring anyone into this again."

"I won't tell anyone," Bruce said just wanting Jack to talk to him.

Jack finally looked over at Bruce. There was something in his eyes that Bruce had never seen before. A sort of darkness. "It happened a few months before I started working at the Manor," he said. "My dad...killed my mom. Took it pretty hard because he was drunk. He took it out on me. That went on for a while. Then I fought back." He paused, clenching his hands into fists as memories flooded in. "He dragged me to a laundromat. I forgot how many guys there were." He shook his head.

Bruce got the feeling he knew where this was going. He stayed silent though, letting Jack continue.

"I wanted to fight back," Jack said. "I just...couldn't. Part of me was afraid they'd kill me and the other part was just saying to get it over with. So...I gave them what they wanted." He looked away from Bruce again. "And then they took the rest of me."

"Jack..."

Jack shook his head. "I didn't do what I did at the party because of what happened to me then," he said, looking at Bruce. "They were caught and put in prison, I've gotten past that. But, the memory of that night still comes and goes. The only thing I can't move on from."

"Is it my fault?" Bruce asked, the question coming out before he could stop it. "I mean, you were fine until today."

Jack shook his head again, rising up on his knees in front of Bruce. "Don't ever think that, ever," he said. "I never looked those men in the eyes. Something I can't get enough of from you." He kissed Bruce sweetly and tenderly. "I've gotten that off my chest now, so..."

"You think it'll just go away like that?"

Jack didn't move or say anything. He didn't know how to take Bruce's words. Did they have some deeper meaning that he was failing to grasp?

"You need to talk about what happened," Bruce went on. "To someone that's qualified-"

"Do not tell me I need to see a doctor," Jack said. "The last one I went to diagnosed me with depression and put me on meds." He leaned away from Bruce. "Meds I haven't needed to take while I'm with you." The last time he had taken his medication had been the morning of the party.

Bruce clearly hadn't known he had been on medication. "Jack-"

"I don't need help," Jack said, his tone near pleading. "All I need is you. And you only. That memory means nothing. Most of the time the dream ends with you."

"How many times has the dream ended with me?"

Jack said nothing. In truth, he had been dreaming the same dream every night since the laundromat. He had come to work for Bruce. A day or two later, the dream changed. It had been a subconcious way for his mind to move on to better things. He had never wanted to fantasize about Bruce. Not until the moment at the hotel.

"Jack."

"I don't know," Jack said but that answer was enough to give Bruce the truth. Bruce didn't seem flattered that Jack had been dreaming about him the entire time he had been working at the Mansion. Jack hadn't expected him to. Right now, he just expected Bruce to get up and leave his life forever. A happy ending didn't seem to fit with him.

"Do the meds help with the dreams?"

Jack shifted against the wall. "If I take them regularly, the dreams go away completely," he said. "But, I didn't have the dream last night. I had you in reality and that fixed it."

"Things like this aren't fixed that easily, Jack," Bruce said. "You can't continue on like this. Therapy-"

Jack got to his feet, fastening his jeans. "Can't fix it," he said, anger in his tone. "I don't need you to tell me that some fucking doctor can fix all my goddamn problems." He turned to Bruce as the older boy got to his feet. "You're my fix, can't you get that? I feel better with you. I don't need a doctor. I don't need to talk an hour every day, pouring out my life's problems that can't be fixed. This is the way I am. This is me. I'm not changing and I don't want to change."

Bruce just stood there silent as Jack spoke. Silence descended now. Jack didn't look away from him even though he was angry enough to walk away with the news that he was either fired or quit. If Bruce continued to push this issue onto him, he wouldn't be able to live under those conditions. He had gotten enough hell from his father and that had ended badly. He didn't want to go through anything like that with Bruce.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, surprising Jack by putting his arms around him. Jack felt comfort in the embrace and threw his arms around Bruce, clinging desperately to him. "You don't have to go through that, I promise. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

Jack buried his face in Bruce's shoulder, sobs wracking him once more but Bruce held him. And Jack knew everything was going to be okay. Bruce was there and that was all he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks went on by and things settled down between Bruce and Jack. They either met up every night in Bruce's room or they spent the day out in Gotham. In an alley. In a hotel. Anywhere that was out of public view and a place where Bruce could lay Jack on his back and fuck him until Jack nearly passed out. No one at the Manor or anywhere else even suspected. They were just two best friends.

Jack was nervous. Anxiety had gripped him the last week, leading up to this day. It was the day before Bruce headed off to Princeton. A night that Jack wanted to make sure it was really special. A night that he didn't want to reach the end of. He didn't want to get up the next morning and say good-bye. He just couldn't. He wasn't good at saying good-bye and he didn't want to be the one to do it.

He had helped Alfred make a cake for Bruce for after supper that evening. It was the only public thing Jack could do special for Bruce without broadcasting the fact that they were a thing now.

Boyfriend. Yes, he could admit the word, but not out loud. Lover was pretty good, too, but only in the privacy of Bruce's company or his own head.

After bearing his soul in the alley that one day, Jack and Bruce's relationship became closer. Their time together wasn't just about sex. They did just sit around and talk for hours at times. Bruce wouldn't push him away and Jack welcomed the comfort the other boy could offer. He had never felt safer with anyone. The last person who had held him had been his mother a few months before she died. Since then, it had just been pain.

Jack had ended up avoiding Bruce all day. He hadn't done it on purpose and just hoped that Bruce didn't think something was wrong. But, Bruce seemed busy enough with packing and getting everything ready for tomorrow. The Manor would be abandoned pretty much tomorrow, so everyone who had a job here had to go and look for a new one tomorrow. Which meant, tonight there would be no one in the entire house except for Bruce, Alfred and Jack.

That alone made the night special.

Supper arrived. Jack ate his food silently as Alfred talked about making arrangements for Jack for tomorrow on. He would be offered a job at Wayne Enterprises if he wanted. Or else shipped off to another city to work for another billionaire boy with a rod up his ass. Alfred didn't say that, but Jack's thoughts just roamed.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked as Alfred left the room to retrieve the cake. "You've been quiet all day."

Jack looked at his food which was half eaten then looked across the table at Bruce. "I'm..." He trailed off, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with 'fine.' He dropped his fork and shifted in his seat, lowering his hands to his lap. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jack echoed. "Why do you think I've been quiet all day?"

"Jack-" Bruce stopped when Alfred walked back in. Jack leaned back in his seat as Bruce gave him a 'We'll talk later' look.

The cake was delicious, but Jack still took his time with eating it. He was dreading the conversation he and Bruce would have later tonight. He was pretty much ruining the special night and would be lucky if he just got a kiss from Bruce tonight. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"I'm heading to bed," Jack said, standing up and heading upstairs. It wasn't even seven, but the anxiety over tomorrow was settling in. If he ended up breaking down, he didn't want to do it downstairs. Hell, he didn't even want to do it in front of Bruce again.

He closed the door to his bedroom without going in then went to Bruce's bedroom. He pulled off his shirt, kicking off his shoes then climbed into bed under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the next morning.

His eyes drifted open a few hours later when he heard the door closed. He turned slightly and looked at Bruce as he got undressed for bed. Jack rolled over onto his back as Bruce, clad only in boxers, turned the covers down and got into bed beside him.

"You're worried about tomorrow," Bruce said, propping on his elbow as he looked down at Jack. His finger lightly trailed up and down Jack's arm.

"More or less," Jack said since there was no point in denying it. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes not meeting Bruce's. "Can you blame me?"

"Just because I'm going to Princeton doesn't mean things end between us," Bruce said, his hand resting on Jack's upper arm. "We can still keep in touch and visit-"

"Ignoring the fact that your plan is to leave Gotham for good."

"Jack."

Jack looked at him. "I'm honestly not trying to make things complicated," he said, tempted to just apologize and then let Bruce fuck him through the night. "But what happens to me when you're gone? Wayne Enterprises? Not happening."

"You're gonna be eighteen soon," Bruce said. "You don't have to give a damn about what anyone wants. You are your own person. Do what you want to do." He kissed Jack's forehead. "See tonight as me freeing you from your prison." He smiled.

Jack smirked. "I guess that's good enough for me," he said then became serious. "Promise to keep in touch?"

"You have to promise, too."

"I promise."

"Good," Bruce said, moving to lay on top of Jack. "Tonight is your night."

Jack shook his head. "You're the one leaving," he said. "I wanted to make the night special for you."

Bruce kissed him, their tongues brushing against each other. He pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes. "Whether it's my night or your night," he said. "It'll still be special."

Jack placed his hands on Bruce's thighs. "That line's cheesy enough for a mug," he said with a grin. Bruce smiled and kissed him again. Jack put his arms around Bruce, holding him close. Bruce grinded against Jack, making them both moan.

"I want you inside me tonight, Jack," Bruce whispered as his hands went down to work Jack's pants off of him.

Jack was hard just at the thought of Bruce laying beneath him as he fucked him. Jack got his hand down Bruce's boxers and grabbed the hard member there, slowly stroking him. Bruce moved his hands away from Jacks jeans just to get his boxers down.

Once Bruce was naked, Jack rolled them over then pushed off his own jeans and boxers, kicking them off the end of the bed and onto the floor. His belt clacked loudly against the wood floor. Their lips never parted. Jack couldn't get enough of Bruce and tonight he was going to get even more.

Jack pulled away after a moment, hovering above Bruce. "You sure this is something you really wanna do?" he asked. Bruce was always the more dominant one and Jack was fine with that.

Bruce nodded. "I want it," he said, spreading his legs more and shifting a bit.

Jack kissed him again, his hand moving down between Bruce's legs. He pushed one finger slowly inside of Bruce, making Bruce shift slightly in surprise from the intrusion. But, Bruce didn't complain or protest as Jacks finger moved deeper in. Bruce was really tight.

Moving slow was torture for Jack, but he wanted Bruce to be completely prepared for this. He removed his fingers then took his cock in hand and guided it into Bruce, earning a low groan from Bruce as Jack pushed himself into the older boy. Jack dropped his head onto the pillow next to Bruce as he pushed deeper, grabbing onto the headboard with one hand. Bruce grabbed him and pulled him closer, getting Jack fully sheathed inside him.

"Jack," Bruce moaned. Jack lifted his head and kissed him as he started moving. His thrusts were slow at first until desire took over.

The feeling was amazing and Bruce was enjoying it just as much as he was. Jack started moving faster, the bed creaking slightly from their movements. Both boys were breathing heavily and moaning as Jack brought Bruce to a massive climax. Jack thrust in once more before he came inside Bruce. He collapsed onto the bed next to Bruce, exhausted.

Bruce pulled Jack into his arms and they fell asleep together.

The last of their happiness together for a long time. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jack had watched from the window of his bedroom as Bruce left on his way off to Princeton. It had been a long day already and it wasn't over for a while.

Jack had all of his things packed up and ready. Most of everything in the Manor was already covered up in preparation for it being empty. He put on his jacket then grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He sat down on the bottom step and just watched as everyone got things ready to close it up. Watching it was a bit painful for him, but he pushed it aside. He and Bruce were going to keep in contact and that was all that mattered.

Alfred called child services to get Jack set up in a foster home, but it wouldn't be too much longer before he was eighteen, so they just let him loose. He was already being offered several jobs by the afternoon. He took a cab into Gotham, saying goodbye to the mansion for possibly the last time. He wasn't planning on going back as long as Bruce wasn't there. The place was empty enough.

He was able to grab a few night classes to get him ready for graduation. Alfred was paying for it, at Bruce's request. Jack got a stable job and his own apartment. He and Bruce had frequent phonecalls and even a few letters sent. Jack's life was picking up as the months went by. He still missed Bruce, but life wasn't so hard now.

Jack got the weekend off a few months later and headed to Princeton to visit Bruce. He didn't call Bruce. He wanted it to be a surprise. He had bought himself a car and drove it to Princeton. He arrived late at night. He parked the car and got out. Bruce was either asleep or up studying. But, it didn't matter. Bruce would be happy to see him. He headed inside, heading directly toward Bruce's dorm room. It hadn't been too hard to find out which dorm Bruce was staying in.

The hallway was empty and dark as he made his way down. He paused when he heard banging and looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. He looked back forward as he started walking again. The muffled banging brought him once more to a halt. He knew he should ignore it, but curiousity got the better of him. He turned and headed toward the door the noise was coming from.

He stopped as someone stepped around the corner in front of him before he could get to the door. Jack stopped when his father came into the light, revealing himself. He had a gun in his hand. And it was pointed directly at Jack.

"Hi, Jack," his father said, an evil snarl on his face.

Jack looked around then down at the gun. "You fire that thing in here-"

"Who said I'm firing it in here?" his father asked. "A gun is a good persuasion tool. Got your fuck buddy in the closet with it."

Jack looked toward the door, panic gripping him. "And you made it here just in time," his father continued. "I was just gonna hurt him then let him run back to you. Where is it that you're staying now, Jack?"

"If you hurt him-"

"What can you do about it?" his father asked, stepping toward Jack. He grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, pressing the barrel of the gun against Jack's jaw. "You're not a fighter. You just got lucky. And look where that luck got you. You're not supposed to like getting fucked that way."

Jack didn't even try to struggle against his father. He would get shot if he did. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, knowing the dumb act was useless.

"I'm not an idiot, Jack," his father said. "I'd make you fuck him, but that really wouldn't be punishment, now would it?" He cocked the gun. "I know people here, too." Clear message: he would punish Bruce the same way he had punished Jack all those months ago.

Jack struggled now. His father just laughed and released him, shoving him away. "You're pathetic," he said. "Just like your mother."

"What do you want?" Jack asked. "Revenge? For what? You beat me, remember? I didn't call the fucking cops on your buddies at the laundromat. I didn't put you in jail. You did that to yourself."

"You did call the cops," his father said. "Too many times and I beat you for it. They kept an eye on me after that, so it was your fault that I ended up in prison. But, I'm out now."

Jack looked toward the door when Bruce banged on it again. Jack could hear muffled screams. He started forward then stopped when his father stepped in his way, aiming the gun at his chest. "Leave him there," his father said. "I'll call someone and then the real fun begins. You'll be tied up and forced to watch." He gave an evil grin. "And if you like it enough, you can join in."

"You're a sick bastard."

"And you're a gay whore."

Jack moved then, throwing himself at his father. A shot rang out, but he didn't get hit. He knocked his father to the floor, the gun skidding away across the floor. Jack heard doors opening and then shouts, but didn't listen to any of it as he punched his father, struggling with him on the floor.

Napier shoved Jack off of him, blood flowing from his nose and mouth. Jack rolled and got to his feet, running for the gun. He grabbed it and turned, watching as Napier was slowly getting up. Others around him were calling the cops, keeping back away from the fight.

Jack walked toward Napier, wanting to see his father's eyes as he shot him. His father, on his knees, looked up at Jack. He had the same look in his eyes that Jack remembered seeing at the laundromat. Unreadable. Jack didn't look away from him as he pulled the trigger, shooting his father between the eyes. He stepped back, breathing heavily as his father's body dropped to the floor.

He turned and hurried over to the door, shooting the lock off. The door flew open and he was in Bruce's arms a moment later. Jack dropped the gun and put his arms around Bruce. They held each other tightly, no words were said. Jack didn't think he had anything to say anyway.

Police arrived. Jack and Bruce were taken down to the station for statements then let go three hours later. They went back to Bruce's dorm room. The room was silent and empty as they sat there on Bruce's bed. They hadn't said a word to each other the entire time. Jack had wanted this visit to be a surprise, but not a surprise like this.

"Thanks," Bruce said quietly, breaking the silence. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up."

Jack didn't want to tell him what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. "It's done and over with," he said. "Let's just put it behind us."

"Jack."

Jack looked over at Bruce. Bruce leaned toward him and kissed him. It felt a bit forced, but neither of them said anything or stopped it. Jack kissed him back, the horror of the night fading away as he relaxed into this moment with Bruce. Bruce laid him back, continuing to kiss him.

Bruce pulled away after a moment. "I love you," he whispered, looking into Jacks eyes. Words that took Jack a little bit by surprise. Sure, they were close, but he hadn't expected how close.

"Love you, too," Jack said and found himself meaning it with the bottom of his heart. He kissed Bruce again.

There was no sex that night. After Bruce drifted off, Jack laid awake most of the night, his thoughts drifting. After the events of tonight, where was the relationship heading? Bruce would always be caught in the middle of whatever Jack got himself mixed up in. Whether it'd be police or not. Bruce would always be the middle man. Something he didn't need. Bruce was better off without him.

That thought hurt Jack, but he knew it had to be done. He looked at Bruce sleeping soundly beside him then quietly climbed out of bed. He slipped his shoes on then grabbed his jacket and left the dorm.

When he got into his car, he drove off. With no specific destination in mind. But, he wasn't going back to Gotham.

Bruce woke up to the sun shining in through the window. He stretched his arm out to cuddle up against Jack, but found the other side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes and saw that Jack was gone. He sat up and looked around, but the room was empty. There wasn't even a note.

Bruce grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's number. He put the phone to his ear but there was no answer. He hung up then called the place Jack worked. The only news he got was that Jack had the weekend off. He then called the place Jack was staying only to get word that Jack hadn't been back there. No one knew where Jack was.

He was just hoping he was just worrying about nothing and that Jack would walk in at any moment with a grin on his face. But, Jack had seemed pretty distant the night before. As if he was thinking hard about something. They hadn't been keeping in touch that often the last couple of weeks and Bruce feared that that meant they were pushing each other away. But, if they loved each other, distance shouldn't matter, should it?

But, Bruce had been pretty demanding that they keep their relationship a secret. And that was probably what pushed Jack away.

The day went by. Jack never showed back up. Days went by. Bruce continued to call. He eventually got news that Jack had been late for work and late with the rent. That confirmed it.

Jack was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

**After several months, I've brought the story back. I kinda lost my interest in Jack/Bruce for a time due to some things, but I've moved on and wanted to get this story finished right. **

* * *

A couple of years went by. Bruce had tried to stick it out in Princeton, but all he could think about was Jack leaving him. It probably wouldn't have hurt as much if they hadn't said "I love you" to each other the night Jack left. Bruce kept replaying that night over and over in his head, failing classes, but he had solved the mystery of Jack's leaving to an extent.

Jack's father had shown up that night and threatened Bruce. Jack had shot and killed his own father. He was let off with self defense, but that sort of thing was still traumatizing.

So, Bruce had dropped out of Princeton and started searching for Jack. He hadn't gone back to Gotham. The city held enough bad memories without adding the pain of remembering the good times he and Jack had had. They had been together for a short time, but it was the best time of Bruce's life.

Nearly two and a half years after Jack left, Bruce found him.

In an Asylum.

He thought back to that moment in an alley, where Jack had completely opened up to him about what his father had done. Bruce had suggested he seek professional help and Jack had gotten angry, saying he didn't need it. Bruce had let it go then. So, it was surprising to see that Jack had ended up here anyway.

Bruce walked inside, asking the nurse at the front desk if he could see Jack. He had to come up with a story as to why he should be allowed to do so and also mentioned that he was Bruce Wayne, millionaire. The fact that he was known to almost everyone around the country was probably what got him in more than any other story. He was led to a room then told to wait at the table. A drink and some snacks were brought in for him.

He was snacking on some crackers when a doctor walked in, leading his patient. Bruce looked up just as Jack stopped, frozen, in the doorway. He looked like a completely different person. Pain and loss was evident in his eyes. It took a lot of effort on Bruce's part to remain sitting there instead of rushing over to Jack and taking him into his arms.

"Jack?" the doctor said, gesturing Jack into the room. "Mr. Wayne has asked to speak with you."

Jack looked at the doctor then stepped the rest of the way inside. The doctor left them alone, closing the door behind Jack, who remained standing there a few steps from the door.

Bruce shifted in his seat slightly. "I-"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Even his voice had changed. Had that night really affected him that much? But, it should have been expected since killing a man no matter what that man did could change anyone.

"Looking for you," Bruce said, his eyes never leaving Jack. "For the last two and a half years-"

"I left for your own good," Jack said, stepping forward. He stopped, visibly calming himself down.

Bruce studied him for a moment. "Jack, what happened to you?"

"Taking your advice," Jack said. "Aren't you proud?"

"I never-"

"Screw the denying, Bruce," Jack said. "You would've taken me somewhere if I had stuck around any longer." He walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing the bottle of water that had been brought for Bruce.

"If you had stuck around longer, I would've left Princeton a lot sooner," Bruce said, getting Jack's attention. "What we said that night-"

"Is a part of the past," Jack said, opening the bottle and dropping the lid on the table. It clattered and bounced off the surface, landing on the floor. "I've moved on. You really need to learn to do the same." He took a swig.

Bruce pushed away from the table and rose to his feet. "This was definitely not what I hoped for when I found you," he said. He looked at his watch. "Hopefully I'll be able to catch a flight out of here." He lowered his arm and looked at Jack, who was staring hard at him. "Have a good life, Jack."

There was no telling what was going through Jack's mind. He gave a slight nod of his head. "I'll try," he said, no emotion whatsoever in his tone. His eyes moved away from Bruce as he took another drink.

Pushing back the pain, Bruce turned and left the room.

Jack watched as Bruce left, hating himself for the way he had handled it. His attitude was the last thing Bruce had needed after two and a half years of searching for him. And Bruce had even implied he had left Princeton because of Jack. He didn't know whether or not he had ruined Bruce's life because of what he did.

He spent the rest of the day with his mind on Bruce. Someone he had refused to think about the last two and a half years and now he couldn't stop doing so. And the way their reunion had went just made things worse.

And Bruce was most likely on a plane right now. Out of Jack's life forever.

Feeling a pain in his chest, Jack hurried into the bathroom. He locked himself in there, breathing heavily. He slowed his breathing, knowing he was going through this because of Bruce. After two and a half years, there was no denying the fact that he still loved Bruce. He needed Bruce to hold him together. He needed his fix, as he had called Bruce so long ago.

"Fuck," Jack muttered as he felt an ache in his loins. He grabbed his crotch then shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around then headed up the stairs to where the rooms were. At this time of day, hardly anyone was around here. They were all downstairs playing games or going through some other sort of therapy.

He stopped at one of the rooms and knocked. The door opened, revealing one of the guys Jack had gotten to know since coming here. Of course, he was never allowed to talk to the guy unless he had ONE reason. The guy NEVER denied the fact that he was attracted to Jack.

"One night," Jack said when the guy's eyes focusing on his crotch. He had never learned the guy's name since he was always changing it. "Lights out and I get to call you Bruce."

"Night?" the guy asked. "Looks like you've got problems NOW, babe." He smirked.

"Trust me, I won't be any different later tonight," Jack said. None of the patients were allowed to have any sort of relationship with each other, but on occasion something DID happen. But, this guy knew how to get around under the radar.

The guy nodded his head. "Tonight, then," he said, telling Jack where to meet him. "And I can be Bruce for ya." He smiled then closed the door.

Jack headed to his own room to take care of himself for now.

Later that night, Jack showed up at the spot and waited for the guy. It was a hidden room in the basement with a couch and a bed. Jack hoped it was cleaned often. There were unopen packs of condoms everywhere. This guy was certainly prepared.

He turned as the guy arrived, closing and locking the door behind him. "You sure-"

"No talking," Jack said. "Just please fuck me." He saw surprise on the guy's face. He had obviously been expecting to be the one that got fucked, fullfilling his many fantasies. But, Jack couldn't picture Bruce with HIS dick inside someone.

The guy grabbed a condom then nodded to Jack. "Then let's get to it," he said.

They both got undressed then Jack got on the couch. The guy slipped the condom on then got onto his knees in front of Jack, positioned at Jack's entrance. The guy clapped his hands and the lights went off. Jack grabbed onto the back of the couch and lifted his legs, feeling the guy's hands on him right before the pain of entrance. It had been a long while since he had done this.

They got into a rhythm and Jack moaned, closing his eyes and imagining Bruce even if the lights were off and he couldn't see anyway. He could perfectly imagine the expression on Bruce's face every single time they fucked. "Harder," he mumbled, feeling the guy pumping his dick.

"Bruce..." Jack murmured, needing to make himself believe it. "Fuck!" he cried out as pleasure overtook him and everything around him was forgotten other than Bruce moving between his legs.

Crying out Bruce's name with pent up ecstasy, Jack climaxed, hearing Bruce's moan in his head as he was also brought to a finish.

For now, he had his fix.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce had tried to get the earliest flight out, but it just wasn't happening. He booked a flight for the next morning then got a hotel a short drive from the airport. He walked into the hotel room, his thoughts still on Jack. How things had come to this, he still didn't understand. And obviously Jack was no longer in the mood to open up to the one person he had since his mom had died. That kind of trust was hard to get.

He walked over to the bed, setting his bag on it as he pulled out his phone to call Alfred, who was probably worried about him. His butler hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he didn't like Bruce leaving Princeton because of JACK. It had been the moment where Bruce had to open up about his and Jack's relationship. Rachel was constantly brought up, but Bruce needed everyone to see that it wasn't Rachel he wanted to spend his time with. At least, not anymore. Ever since those three words came out of Jack's mouth.

Of course. The best night in his life had been when Jack's dad nearly killed them both and Jack had run out on him with no explanations. How could he hold that one night so special even if it hurt so much?

Because it was three words neither of them had said to anyone in a VERY long time.

Bruce put the phone down without calling Alfred. What would he say? That the trip had been a failure? Alfred would only say, 'I told you so.' And then he would go back to the miserable life he had tried to escape from by looking for Jack. But now there was nothing left for him anymore. Maybe it was best if he just left completely. There wasn't anything back in Gotham for him. Why should he even bother?

He got ready for bed, setting his alarm to get up early the next morning. As he fell deeper and deeper into sleep, it came as no surprise for him to start dreaming about the good times he had spent with Jack.

Jack couldn't sleep. He had headed back to his room as fast as he could. He had gotten his fix, but he didn't feel satisfied. He missed the feeling of laying in Bruce's arms after sex. Falling asleep without caring that Alfred might walk in the next morning and catch them. He missed the feeling of Bruce's lips against his own. If anything, he missed talking to Bruce. Sure their relationship had been a lot of sex, but Bruce was the only one Jack could ever really talk to. And after opening up about his parents, Jack felt as if he could talk to Bruce about anything.

Except for the reason why he had left that night. He had been afraid he would get Bruce into trouble. And if not, Bruce would still be included just by association. Even with leaving, though, he had still managed to get Bruce mixed up in it. Why couldn't Bruce just let things go?

Jack sat up in bed, an empty feeling in his chest that wanted to be filled. A feeling he had had with Bruce all of the time. All the sex in the world couldn't fix Jack right now. He needed something that this hospital couldn't do anything to fix.

"Bruce." Jack got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out. There was usually a guard, but it wasn't quite bedtime yet, so there were still empty rooms. The guard would be downstairs until it was his job to notify and round up everyone for bed. If there was a perfect time for his escape, now would be the time.

He left the room and headed down the hall, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing slacks. He had left his shirt and shoes back in his room. But, he didn't think he'd need either of them. He didn't have time to go back anyway. He was already heading down the stairs. Thankfully he hadn't run into anyone. Not even his doctor, who had kept an even closer eye on him than any guard here.

Jack rounded the corner, hearing the guard down the hall behind him, calling for the patients. Jack hurried forward before he could be spotted. He looked around, noticing the security cameras keeping an eye on almost everything. He wandered about casually, frantically thinking of something. No one would think anything of his behavior. A time or two he had asked if he could walk around at night after everyone had gone to bed. The doctor had agreed that it might help him clear his mind and allow him to talk about things. Things they were still trying to ring out of him.

"Jack."

Jack turned just as the guard walked over. The patients were heading upstairs to their rooms. They knew better than to go wandering off alone. They were the truly crazy ones. They would probably end up lost if they were down here after hours.

"Did the doc clear you for tonight?" the guard asked. Jack had completely forgotten about that little detail. He could always plead ignorance, but that didn't go down well with anyone here. Which was highly annoying.

"I did," Jack said, thinking about how long it would take the guard to head to the doctor's office, possibly wake him up, and then ask about Jack. Surely that would give him plenty of time to get out. He would even risk being spotted by the security cameras. By the time anyone suspected, he would be long gone.

"Should we go up there and check?"

"I think I should just wait here."

"You know I can't allow that."

"Just this once?" Jack asked. "I've been down here before. You've left me alone down here! Don't you trust me?"

"Don't pull that one on me, Jack."

"I promise I won't do anything," Jack said. "Just do your job and give me some space, all right?" He reminded himself to remain polite. One rude word out of him and he would be dragged upstairs and locked in his room.

The guard gave a slight nod of his head then headed upstairs. He obviously thought that Jack wouldn't be planning an escape tonight since he wasn't dressed to go out doors.

Fuck you, Jack thought then turned and ran across the room and out the door, wincing at the alarm that sounded. He ignored it and kept on running, glad the streets were paved. Even if they weren't, he would still keep running. 


End file.
